I'll be missing you
by cardcaptor eternity
Summary: In the recent episodes, Tsunade said to Shikamaru, "You failed the mission. But the good thing is, everyone is alive". But what if things were different? What if the mission was completed, but someone died? COMPLETE
1. Kakashi

Summary: In the recent episodes, Tsunade said to Shikamaru: "you failed the mission. But the good thing is, everyone is alive." But what if things were different? What if the mission was completed, but someone died?

-I'll be missing you-

"GuuhhhHAack!" blood splattered to the side of Naruto's face as Sasuke leaned over and puked. Damn, Naruto had hit him harder than he expected. Groaning, he tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't permit him.

"S-shit...Naruto...you win." With that, Sasuke collapsed out of consciousness, face down, next to an unconscious Naruto. His scratched forehead protector was looped around his finger and Naruto's thumb, connecting them in a bond that Sasuke didn't yet know would last forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pakkun, did you feel that massive chakra?"

"Yeah Kakashi, I felt that."

"I knew this was a bad idea...sending out a group of genin...Pakkun, will you still be able to track them through this rain?"

Most may not notice, but Kakashi was very tense, tenser than he's ever been before. Not many knew this, even Pakkun didn't know this, but Kakashi had become really attached to his 3 students over the past year.

_Sakura..._She had always been a prissy girl, but lately she was showing some backbone that Kakashi had never seen before. And he had never been prouder.

_Sasuke..._ Kakashi always had a tough time with Sasuke, but he always felt a connection to Sasuke, because their pasts were so similar.

_And Naruto..._ Naruto was that blonde idiot who did things rashly, but Kakashi had grown to think of him like a younger brother.

_Sasuke, Naruto!! You both better be okay!! You better!_

Kakashi closed his eyes, and added more chakra to his feet.

"Yes, Kakashi, I can still find them."

Normally, those words would've comforted Kakashi, if it weren't' for that feeling of foreboding...that awful tugging at his heart that wouldn't stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!! Sasuke!!" Through the rain, it was hard to tell the condition of the boys, but who they were was obvious. After all, there is no other blonde kid who wears the most obnoxious, brightest orange outfit you've ever seen, right? But what concerned Kakashi more was Sasuke. He was face down in a pool of blood, and he appeared not to be breathing.

Quickly turning Sasuke over, Kakashi sighed a breath of relief. Sasuke was alive, the blood appeared to be old. But he wasn't out of the woods. There was a deep gouge in his upper stomach, and the few strings of remaining skin appeared to be in a swirl-like pattern. _Rasengan..._ Sasuke was alive, but just barely.

"Pakkun, go get the medical corps. Tell them where we are and the situation. Hurry!"

Once he was sure Pakkun was gone, Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Oh Naruto..." he sighed. "Knowing you, you gave your all."

Reaching down to touch his hand, Kakashi noticed that it was freezing. _No..._ "Oh wait" Kakashi chuckled out loud, "it is raining after all".

The copy-nin reached his hand out to Naruto's mouth, to check for breath. There was none. _It can't..._ "Oh wait" he chuckled out loud. It was slightly more higher pitched this time, filled with a little desperation. "The rain...he probably choked on the rain...I'll administer CPR, of course."

But before that, Kakashi had to check one thing. _His heartbeat..._ Reaching over to Naruto's chest, he felt for a heartbeat. There was none. _He's not..._ "OH wait!" he chuckled out loud. This was sounded strained even to his own ears, higher pitched, filled with a little desperation, and maybe even a little...crazy? Kakashi took a deep, uneven breath. "It's so cold...it must've stopped beating for a few seconds".

Deep inside his heart, he knew it was true. He knew it. God knew it. "Narut-" his choked voice died off. Cold, shaking fingers reached out to slowly unzipper Naruto's jacket. Slowly, oh so slowly. Eyes widened. In Naruto's chest, just under the heart, lay a hole. A big, jagged hole, there for all the world to see, so big that Kakashi could see the pavement through the other side.

"Naruto!! No! No...Narutooo!!" In desperation, he picked up Naruto's body, and squeezed it to his own.

"Damn it!! You can't be dead!! You can't...you never became Hokage..."

He stifled a sob, trying to go on.

"You never--you never fulfilled your dream of being accepted by everyone..."

A few lone tears crept their way down Kakashi's face. He let out a pained cry, and hunched over Naruto's body, beside himself.

"And Sasuke...you brought him back...you kept your promise to Sakura...you brought him baaacckk!!!"

Finally, he lost it. Here it was. The world-famous copy ninja, one of Konoha's most prominent jounin, wanted in every Bingo book. Crying. No, sobbing, over Konoha's number #1 most unpredictable ninja.

"Naruto..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later, Pakkun and 4 medical ninja appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi, are you alright? I thought I heard something howling. It sounded like it was in pain..."

Turning to his one eye to Pakkun, Kakashi sighed. "The boy..." he whispered.

"He's close to death. He needs medical attention..."

"Hai, Kakashi-san!!" one of the ninja saluted. "And the other one? What is the condition of Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kakashi turned to eye to Pakkun again, and in that instant, Pakkun knew where that awful, keening noise had come from. Bowing his head in respect, Pakkun muttered softly to the ninja clad in white.

"Uzumaki Naruto...is now among the deceased".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is folks. The first serious Naruto story I actually bothered to type. I have more for the story, this isn't a one shot.

But I would like to know what you think of it!! If any of you have read my sad Avatar story, you know what I'm about to ask... "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the saddest, how sad would you rate my story?"

And on a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the worst, how boring would you say it was?

I need to know so I can figure out what angle I want to start the next chapter on.

Well ja, and thanks a lot folks!!


	2. Tsunade

Tsunade paced back and forth. What was taking them so long? About one hour ago, Chouji was taken out of the ICU. 45 minutes ago, Neji's operation was a success. But no word had come about Kakashi, or Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune came bursting into the room. "Hatake Kakashi has arrived at 0800 o clock. Naruto and Sasuke were with him."

She gulped, and took in a deep breath. "One of them is being dispatched to the intensive care unit in the hospital. The other one..." she let out an extremely shaky breath.

"What, Shizune? What is it?"

"The other is going to...the morgue".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door of the morgue slammed open, followed by an angry, robust, Hokage. Following her was an equally meek Shizune, who knew that the following events were going to be anything but pretty.

Tsunade was about to start yelling about this and that, until she noticed the air. The workers were all staring at her sadly, sympathy expressed on their faces. Tsunade whirled around to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi!! What's going...on..." Tsunade's voice trailed off into wisps of nothing as she stared at Kakashi's appearance. Soaking wet, hair leaning to one side. Big deal. Drooping eyes, red drooping eyes, red drooping tearing eyes...

Tsunade gulped, feeling nervous for once, as she felt her heart plummet from her chest. "Kakashi" she tried again, mouth dry. "Who is in that box?"

Every worker in the morgue bowed low and stepped back as Tsunade stepped closer to the drawer. "I'm sorry, my lady" Shizune choked.

"What the hell are you sorry about? Who cares if Sasuke died? I don't!! The only thing I'll have to worry about is Naruto-"

"Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi rasped. "He...he tried his best. But there's no way he could've survived...no way..."

Tsunade took one step closer to the box. "Kakashi, open that box". She could already feel her voice shaking, her limbs quivering with every step. Reverently, Kakashi opened the box.

Tsunade took one step closer to the box. Immediately, she caught a glimpse of a blue boot. "Oh, good, it's only Sasuke," she confirmed.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke wore black."

Tsunade took one step closer to the box. Soon she saw the glint of a forehead protector. "Look, Sasuke never took it off" she decided. Did her voice shake a little more that time? Go higher in pitch? "Tsunade-sama, Sasuke's headband is scratched."

Tsunade took one step closer to the box. Inside, she saw Naruto's full body. "L-look...Kakashi...he's only sleeping...he's only-"

Tsunade could already feel a sob rising in her throat. Slowly, she lifted his jacket that revealed the hole in his chest. Tears sprung to her eyes as she clenched his jacket in disbelief.

"N-no...what kind of sick...how could you play such a horrible joke on me?" Tsunade asked, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, lady Tsuna-"

"HOW could you play such a horrible joke on me?" Tsunade began to yell, her face going red, her voice raising.

"Tsunade-sama, please,"

"How could you play such a horrible joke on me?" Tsunade screamed. "HOW?? HOW??? Please, just stop it!! I'll heal Sasuke. I'll be nicer to him. I'll buy Naruto ramen. AAARRRGH!!!!!!!"

Tsunade screamed with all her might, her mighty voice shaking the stones on the ground.

"NO!!!!!" she screamed. She dropped to the ground, clawing at her face, her hair. Anything, in desperation. Bile rose to her throat.

"He can't die---he can't---he's not the Hokage yet...he's not the Hokage...he's not the HOKAGE!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade's chilling scream resonated throughout the morgue, through everyone's ears, and everyone's hearts. Now, even for Kakashi, the truth had finally set it. He was dead. Naruto was dead. Never to return...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those who are wondering, I am only reposting the second chapter because I found some grammatical errors that needed fixing. But nothing about this chapter has changed!!

Please tell me if you think this is worth continuing!! I kinda have an idea of what I want to write about.

Thank you!!

-cardcaptor eternity


	3. Sakura&Sasuke

beep…beep…beep…The steady sound of the heart monitor was the first thing Sasuke heard as he woke up. He took in a sharp breath, causing a shooting pain to emanate from his chest. He groaned. "Fuuu-uck." There. That felt better.

_squeal…_Sasuke jumped as the door opened ominously, slowly. "What the…Sakura…? Is that you? Come here".

_That's odd_, Sasuke thought, _usually she would scream and come running towards me if I said that. Now that I think of it, why _did_ I say that?_ "Sakura…open the door…I can barely see you".

Sakura pushed the door open a little more, so that the shadows rested eerily on her face. Sasuke felt his stomach lurch. "Sakura, what is it now? And how is that dumbass, tell me?" What was wrong with him? Why was he being so talkative all of a sudden? And what was wrong with Sakura? Why did her face drop when he mentioned Naruto?

Sakura walked in, timidly, followed by Tsunade and Kakashi, who were followed by Shizune and Jiraiya. "S-sas-"…

Sakura tried again, clearing her throat. "Sasuke…" she continued weakly. "I…don't…know where Naruto is. They won't tell me. They wouldn't tell me until you woke up." Feeling nervous and lightheaded, Sakura floated over to Sasuke's bedside and faced her elders, waiting to hear the news.

"Feh, what did he do now?" Sasuke pondered. "That moron lost his ramen ticked and wants us to pay? Did he get lost in the forest? Or what, did he finally become Hok-"

"Sasuke, shut up!!" Tsunade barked. Why was Sasuke being so unusually talkative? Could he sense the severity of the situation, even though he and Sakura had no idea what was going on? "Naruto…will never become Hokage".

Sakura gasped. "Why? Why not?" Suddenly, without warning, she began to cry. "Why won't he become Hokage? The only reason he couldn't become Hokage was if he was…if he was…"

"Dead?" Tsunade took a step closer to the two preteens. She looked for a long time at Sakura's crying, wet face, and Sasuke's closed, apathetic one.

Sasuke didn't know why, but suddenly he felt very strange. So odd. And what was that glinting in Jiraiya's hand? A forehead protector?

"You guys…" Shizune started. "In the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke was badly injured. And so was Naruto. Sasuke, as you can see, just woke up. Naruto…" she trailed off, a lump forming in her throat.

"Naruto…will never wake up again".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura let out a muffled yelp, covering her mouth with her hands. She fell to her knees, palms scraping the floor. "No, no…." she shook her head in disbelief, tears the size of Texas splashing down her cheeks. "He can't be dead!! He can't be!! He said he wouldn't die until he became Hokage!! He wouldn't…he can't!!!"

"AAuughh!!" Sakura screamed and wailed, not noticing when the Hokage fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her.

Sasuke just stared, and stared. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know if it was because he lost. He didn't know if it was because he saw Naruto's headband there, in someone else's arms. He didn't know if it had to with the close bond that he and Naruto had formed and strengthened over the past year. Suddenly, it was like something inside of him snapped.

"N-naruto c-can't be dead…when I struck a hole through his chest, in healed in two minutes"

"He's dead, Sasuke".

"He can't be dead…" obsidian eyes widened, jaw opened a little wider. "He said he would never die until he became Hokage…"

"He's dead, Sasuke".

"He's not dead…" eyes widened impossibly, Sasuke began screaming with all his might. Jumping off the bed, he began tearing tubes and stickers off his body, ignoring the rushes of blood coming from every part. "He's got a special power!! HE'S GOT A SPECIAL DAMN POWER!! TELL me why the hell he's not alive!! How could he not be alive?"

Sasuke leaned over and vomited, then looked up, eyes crazy. Two long string of vomit-infused saliva dripped from his lower jaw, splashing onto his hands. "H-he's an idiot…but he doesn't die…he doesn't die…he DOESN'T DIE!!"

Suddenly, without warning, Sasuke slumped to the cold floor, unconscious.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later, Sakura was standing at Sasuke's bedside once again, staring at his face.

"Two hours…" her voice cracked. "Ever since he closed his eyes, he hasn't stopped…crying!!" Hunching over Sasuke, Sakura started quietly sobbing. "Sasuke, please, stop crying. Please, stop crying!!"

Her unheard plea echoed throughout the night, chilling the bones of old men and shaking the hearts of babies. Not a single soul that night had an easy rest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gasping, Hyuuga Hinata bolted upright in her bed. "What a terrible nightmare…" she could've sworn that she heard a scream…it sounded sort of like Sakura-san!

_Please, stop crying, please stop crying, please…stop…_

Hinata buried her face into her pillow, scared. "Please, stop crying." She chanted with the voice. "Please, stop crying!!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, there you have it folks!! My third chapter!! I hope this was bone chilling enough for you, because I believe my chapters may take drastic turn from bone-chilling to depressed & sad. Not like it isn't already, but I think I've run out of steam for creepy nerve wracking chapters.

LOL!!

Ja, and don't forget to review!! Thanks!!

-cardcaptor eternity

ps I had to take this chapter off then put it back on, because the website took some things out of my story and ultimately ruined the effect. Sorry!!


	4. Neji&Hinata

Bright sunlight shone all around, illuminating the beautiful flowers a bright orange color. Orange flowers. Flowers for Naruto. Flowers for Naruto, here at his funeral. All around, a few hundred shinobi could be seen, each carrying an orange ice folly for Naruto. A few others could be spotted, such as Konohamaru or the man who ran the ramen shop.

_God must be mocking us_, Kakashi mused. _The sun is shining beautifully today. Everything is in full bloom. And it hasn't been this warm in ages...Is God mocking us, or is it you, Naruto? Are you laughing at us? Is this all just a joke to you?_

Kakashi bowed his head in reverence, listening aptly to every word the Hokage choked out. "It was all thanks to Naruto, that many of us have changed for the better..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stared ahead, her soul feeling as dead as Naruto's. "Naruto-kun..." Ever since she heard of Naruto's death, the poor girl had been completely distraught. Why did Naruto have to die? He was such a good person..._Naruto-kun...you were my inspiration. _

"Hinata...Hinata-sama, come. It's our turn now." Our turn? What did tha---oh. Our turn to visit Naruto, to get one last look at his body before they buried it forever, never to be seen again.

"Neji-kun...I don't think...I c-can't. I can't do this!!"

"Yes you can Hinata-sama, come with me". Holding out his hand, Neji remembered that fateful night, two nights ago, when they received the news of Naruto's death.

--------------two nights ago------------------------------------------------------------

Neji jumped, startled, when he heard someone entering the living room. "Who is it? Who's there?"

"It's me, Neji-kun. I couldn't sleep". Earlier that night, Hinata was having nightmares, horrible visions of a weeping ghost, chanting, "Please stop crying. Please...stop crying." Ever since then, she hasn't been able to get to sleep.

"I just keep feeling that...something's wrong. Something's out of place, Neji, and I don't know what it is!!"

Just as Neji was about to reply, a knock was heard, and soon every important Hyuuga elder filled the elegant living room, including 3 ANBU. Neji shivered as chills ran down his spine. Normally he would retort with something rude, wondering why everyone just barged in like that...but this time, it felt different.

"Please, sit down." The ANBU instructed. "Something horrible has happened. Something horrible indeed..."

Hinata inadvertently took in a sharp breath. Without knowing it she began to hyperventilate, her eyes dilating. The room began to spin.

"We're just going to cut to the chase here. Neji-san, I suggest you sit down also. You haven't fully recovered from your injuries yet."

The ANBU quietly sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself for the outburst that was to come. "Uzumaki Naruto...is dead".

--------------back to the funeral----------------------------------------------

Neji closed his eyes as he tugged Hinata. He didn't want to remember what had happened after that...no, he couldn't remember, it was too painful. He couldn't think about how Hinata-sama reacted to the news of Naruto's death. '_Just put it in the back of your head'_ he whispered inwardly. _Forget about the past...and look toward the future. Just look toward the future._

As they neared Naruto's coffin, Hinata tensed up. "Neji..." She could've sworn she saw...no, it just wasn't possible.

Naruto lay there, stiff and cold and unmoving. His skin was unnaturally pale, his beautiful hair hanging limply over his face. His right arm, which still held Sasuke's forehead protector, was already tense with rigor mortis. Even his jaw had already begun to loosen slightly, causing his lips to part a little. This was what Neji saw. '_This is what everyone saw...'_

Hinata, however, was in hope. Why were her eyes lighting up like that? "Neji-nii-san!" She whispered urgently. "Look at him, look at him!"

Neji was highly confused. "Hinata-sama...come on. Put down your flower and let's go. He's gone. Just look toward the future...Look toward the fu--"

"Look Neji, see his chest? It's moving up and down!! He's breathing, he's breathing!!" Hinata's chest rose rapidly up and down, up and down. Her eyes widened, and her fingers clenched the flower tightly.

"S-see Neji? Look at his skin! It's glowing!! It's glowing!! See!! He's alive, he's alive!!" Hinata's breath caught in her throat as a far away glassy look appeared in her eyes. Her fingers continuously clenched and unclenched, and spittle began to appear at the edge of her lips.

Neji stared ahead also, dropping the flower from his limp fingers. At that very moment, fraction of his heart tore off. It tore off, withered up and died, never to be seen again.

"See his hair? It's shining like the sun!! It's shining!! SEE?? SEE!! HE'S ALIVE!! HE'S ALIVE!! I KNOW HE'S ALIVE!!"

Hinata wailed with all of her might, tearing at her skin, her hair, the innocent flower, anything. "AAAUHHH!!! He's...Neji!! Neji!! He's alive!! Please..wake him up...WAKE H IM UUUUUP!!!"

Hinata continued to scream and clawed at Neji with all of her might. Blood began dripping from her eyes, caused by burst blood vessels. Foam frothed and writhen out of her mouth, and her feet tore up the flower Neji dropped on the ground.

But Neji didn't notice. He just stood there, limply, gazing at Naruto's lifeless body. "No, you're wrong, Hinata-sama." He breathed softly. He didn't even wince as Hinata hit one of his most sensitive areas."

"You need to look toward the future...look toward the future."

Tsunade gazed on in shock, until she finally snapped out of her stupor to grab Hinata in time, before she killed Neji. "Hinata!! Neji!! Get a hold on yourselves!!" she hollered.

"GET MEDICS HERE, STAT!!"

Gai-sensei also felt another piece of him die away, as he watched one his most prized students succumb to insanity. "The future...the future. Look toward it..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go!! Finally, I finished typing chapter four!! Lol. I'm sorry it took so long for an update!! And I'm also sorry cuz I know it's not that long either...lol. You know, the first few chapters of this story is supposed to be depressing and angsty, and it's hard to get into that sort of mood just to type one chapter.

::shrugs innocently:: So in other words, I'm sorry if it's not as angsty/creepy as the other chapters!! The next chapter or two is still going to have depression, but not as much angst. Maybe even none at all.

Please tell me what you think!! Is this story still worth continuing?

-cardcaptor eternity


	5. Mending Hearts

Hello!! I know it's been a while since I've last updated...school was just getting to out of control!! Yeah, I know you may say "but it's July 2", but I just needed some time to cool off from school...Now I've got two months to write before I hit college!!

-dances excitedly- So anyone, please, if you have money, just send to this poor girl...lol...I'm not even a college student yet, and I'm already poor...anyhoo, onwards, with the story!!

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he lay back on the hospital bed. '_How ironic'_ he thought sadly. '_Naruto went through all these great lengths for me, to make sure I didn't throw away_ my _life, and yet here I am...and here he_ isn't._'_

He was glad that he couldn't attend Naruto's funeral. Sasuke was still sorting out his thoughts, and if he had gone to the funeral, he may have forgotten everything and just lot it. He heard about that girl, -Hinata, was it?- how she was admitted to the psych ward...

Sasuke jumped a little as a loud knock sounded on the door. "Shit!! Aah, that kills...just come in already!" Sasuke glared at the door self righteously until he saw just who it was.

"...Hyuuga...uh...I mean, Neji..."

Neji slowly walked over to Sasuke's bedside and counted each tile as he went along. One, two, three...that's it Neji, each tile represents a step toward the future...just keep looking, and the past won't affect you at all...

Neji seated himself on the bed, facing Sasuke. "Look Sasuke, I'm just going to cut to the chase here. You heard what happened at his--ah--the funeral, correct?"

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Neji carried on, hoping his grief could hold on long enough...just long enough so he could speak his mind...

"Nuh...Naruto...he changed me. I used to always dwell on the past, bringing up painful memories and using them to hurt people, and justify my actions. But he changed all that. He showed me that I can shape my own destiny...and he was right."

Sasuke gripped the bed sheets tightly. Where was he going with this? Yes, he wanted to think about Naruto. He wanted to remember his face, the sound of his voice, and that kind smile of his...but not from someone else!! He didn't want someone else to talk about Naruto!!

Neji swallowed softly. Two beads of sweat ran down either side of his face, dripping down his chin, then crossing over each other. One droplet landed on Sasuke's arm, and the other on Neji. Hesitantly, Neji reached over and placed his hand over Sasuke's.

"After I began to see the world in a different light, I began to notice more about Naruto. He's not just a blonde idiot, you know? He seemed so lonely...even when surrounded by people, there was always one that he needed...one to make him feel wanted."

"I wanted to thank you...for being that person. I don't think Naruto would have gone to such great lengths to save any of us. You pulled him out of his own darkness, befriended him, and meant the world to him. And for that, I am grateful."

Neji sighed and stood up. The whole time, Sasuke just sat there. He poured his heart out, while he sat there. He spoke from the depths of his very being, and he just sat there. He...he...

Neji closed his eyes tightly and rested his hand on the doorjamb. He could feel another piece of his heart tugging slightly, starting to pull off from the rest of him, ready to--"Where are you going"

Sasuke looked up just as sorrowful eyes met his. "He must have meant as much to you as he did to me" Sasuke whispered softly. "Now where are you going?"

Neji opened his mouth in surprise, gaping like a fish for some time. Then, "you've heard about my cousin, right? I'm going to visit her...I visit her everyday around 3 pm. Naruto meant so much to her...it's hard to get through to her."

Sasuke sighed and leaned back onto his bed wearily as Neji left. _Great_...he mused quietly. _Now I've got more to think about..._

* * *

Tsunade braced herself and raised her hand. No...not yet. Sighing, she looked down, looked up, looked anywhere but-- "Tsunade-sama, please!"

Sigh. Okay. Raising her hand again, she began to lean forward, until... "I can't do this."

"But you are the Hokage, you must."

"I know but...he's going to hate me for this."

Shizune walked forward and leaned her hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "I know, Tsunade-sama, but I'm here. Let's do this together, okay?"

Usually Tsunade would have chided Shizune for speaking down to her like that. But not today. Today...was a day for mending hearts.

_-knock, knock-_

Together, they both knocked on Kakashi's door, hoping he'd open. The day of Naruto's funeral he actually appeared...just in time to see Tsunade wrestling with tiny Hinata. As Iruka quickly filled him in (how was the poor guy doing, anyways?) the sight was just too much for Kakashi. He vanished to his room, and no one had ever seen him since.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled. "Open up!! I know you're awake, I just heard your microwave go off!! Now answer the damn door!"

"See, I knew you could do it."

"Don't push it."

Silently, and slowly, the door creaked open, stopping when a chain prevented it from going any further. A droopy eye stared back out at them, and a ghastly smell emanated from the room.

"Kakashi? Kakashi" Tsunade stated, much softer now. "Please...let us in. Things are going to start happening. For the better. And that includes you. Please, let us in."

Suddenly the door shut for a second, only to be reopened all the way. Gasping, Shizune hurried into his living room. Everything looked to be in order...sofa was clean, tv was off, food on the table...then where was that smell coming from?

Slowly turning, Shizune feared the worst. _'No, it couldn't be'_ She thought. _'He's not like that...he's just not like that!'_ But even as she convinced herself, she knew it wasn't true. Kakashi was grungy, wearing the same clothes he had worn for the past 4 days. His greasy hair hung limply, and there were two stains on the armpits of his shirt.

"Oh Kakashi" she crooned. "Come sit down. There is something we need you to do. It's to help someone else. But we also believe that this may help you."

Groaning, Kakashi eased himself onto his couch, with Shizune sitting to his right and Tsunade across from him. "Nothing will ever help" he whispered. He thought he was speaking loudly, but didn't realize he was whispering.

"What was that, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward.

Kakashi's breathing grew erratic. "Nothing could ever..."

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't get that?" Shizune questioned nervously.

Kakashi's breath was coming out in harsh pants now, the stains on his shirt growing larger. "Nothing could ever...nothing will...NOTHING WILL BRING HIM BACK!! TIME CAN'T BE TURNED BACK!! NOTHING YOU COULD EVER DO WOULD HELP!!"

Crying out, Kakashi jumped up from the couch and started to leave, until Tsunade gripped his arm. Tightly.

"Kakashi, get a hold of yourself!" She hollered. "Don't you think we're all going through this? I...I loved Naruto...LIKE MY OWN SON!! And Iruka!! Naruto was the only family he's ever had!! Alright, Kakashi? We're all suffering just the same!!"

Breathing heavily, Tsunade stared Kakashi deep into his eye. She could feel herself starting to get heated up, her hair growing sticky. Kakashi's odor wafted under her nose, and his skin under her hand was slimy.

"But we...are the ADULTS here, Kakashi!! The children need us!! _You_ are a mentor now!! It's time to stop thinking about yourself. Think...think of the one child you've forgotten!! The one who needs you the most now..."

Dropping his hand, Tsunade turned away in disgust, beckoning Shizune to her side. She paused at the doorway only long enough to say "Take a shower" before disappearing from the apartment building.

Kakashi stared ahead, his eye widening. Oh no...how could he--? Kakashi slumped over until his bottom hit the rug. How could he have been this selfish?

--One day later, 2:45 pm--

Neji sauntered curiously into Sasuke's hospital room, wondering why Sasuke, of all people, would_ summon_ him there. He didn't even know hospitals allowed summoning.

"What is it, Uchiha? You know I am going to visit Hinata soon."

"Exactly."

"Ah...I beg your pardon, Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned forward with a smirk on his face. _'I'm already starting to feel like my self again'_ he thought. _'Now, I am hoping I can mend two hearts at once...'_

"I've...thought about...what you said." He started off slowly. "Naruto affected Hinata in the greatest way possible, the same way he affected me. I think...I think she needs someone to connect to her. Not a psychiatrist. Not family. Someone who understands her pain."

Neji's eyes widened hopefully. "Are...are you offering to...help my cousin?" Although he would never admit it out loud, Neji was beginning to grow very close to Hinata. It was hurting his heart to see her like this. _With her, I feel like I can't look toward the future...I just can't..._

Sasuke smirked again, feeling the morphine starting to wear off. Ugh, why now, of all times?

"I want to talk to Hinata...maybe if we can connect..." Sasuke looked down shyly, not used to baring his emotions and feelings like this. It was a weird feeling, like he was completely vulnerable. Was this how Naruto felt as he told Sasuke they were like brothers?

"I am hoping that maybe...if we can connect, we can mend our hearts together...But of course, if I do this, there is something you must do for me."

Neji considered his words. He seemed truthful enough, and right now, everyone was desperate. _'Everything is so bad right now'_ he thought mournfully. _'Naruto, why did you have to leave us now? Why now, when Sasuke is back? You couldn't even live to celebrate what you risked your life for...'_

Neji stepped forward, leaning over until his nose almost touched Sasuke's. "Whatever it is, Sasuke, I _promise_ you it will happen" he whispered fiercely. Sasuke smiled again, not a smirk, but a real smile this time.

"I want you to..."

* * *

Tsunade jumped a little as Kakashi appeared out of nowhere in her office, right in front of her desk. He was wearing a new set of clothes, and his hair was slightly damp. His skin looked clean, and he didn't smell. Much.

Tsunade smiled happily. "Glad to have to back Kakashi! Now, are you ready to bear your responsibilities?"

Kakashi bowed deeply. "Of course, Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused. I'm ready to help her now...I'm ready to take care of Sakura!!"

--End--

There you have it folks!! Chapter Five, also known as "Mending Hearts." As you can see, it doesn't have as much angst or bone chilling scenes as the previous chapters. Actually, there isn't any angst or bone chilling scenes...lol. But I believe I've already mentioned that it wouldn't be there anymore.

I know it was kind of gross, but if anyone didn't catch it, here it is: You remember the scene where Neji's sweat intertwines and runs down Sasuke and Neji's arm? That was supposed to represent the two of them acting together to work toward a better future...post Naruto.

I'm not sure how far I'm going with this fic yet, but Neji and Sasuke's lives are going to be deeply bonded from now on...sort of like Watanuki and Dômeki, or Fai and Kurogane!! (Does anyone read xxxHolic or Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles? If you do, you should know what I'm talking about)

There may be romance, there may be small, budding romance, but there is no boyxboy. Or girlxgirl, for that matter. So no, Neji is not going to date Sasuke and Kakashi is not going to jump Iruka. Just wanted to clear that up!!

Thanks for reading, and I was hope it was as satisfying as the previous chapters!! Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay!!

-cardcaptor eternity


	6. Just Friends

Hello everyone!! I know I said I'd be typing a lot over the summer, but for those of you who know my writing style, you know I was lying. Sorry! Anyways, I've been at college here for exactly a week and something is pushing me to write another chapter. But this library keyboard is making it hard to type, so now I'm going back to my room to type on my laptop. Lol --Well now I'm on my laptop, so please appreciate my story and I'll greatly appreciate your patience. Thanks : )

--

Neji stood in front of Tsunade's desk, waiting patiently. Tsunade stared at him over steepled fingers, musing to herself. _Boy, if anyone could stand there unmoving for hours, it could only be Neji. Or the Kazekage._

"Well Neji" she started, collecting a myriad of papers on her desk. "I can tell you really want this, and I take it you trust Uchiha not to break his side of the bargain?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama" Neji smirked. "Sasuke himself stated that if I could get Naruto's name on the killed in action stone, he would talk to my cousin."

Neji bowed softly and turned to leave, stopping once he hit the doorway. "And I believe him" he added, before leaving fully.

Tsunade leaned back into her recliner and grinned up at the ceiling. "You know Naruto, after you left, everything was chaos. That's you, isn't it? You came here with a bang, and left us just the same. But…things are finally getting better. You've changed all of us"

Reaching behind her, Tsunade pulled out a file before ducking a paint filled balloon that headed her way. _Naruto must have put that there, a lot time ago…_ Chuckling out loud to herself, Tsunade finally got to her massive amounts of paperwork.

--

**3 pm, Upper Middle Class District of Konoha**

Sakura jumped as someone knocked on her door. Who could that be? Her mom wouldn't be back until 5, and her dad was gone for the weekend.

"Go away!" She sobbed. "We don't have any riches here. So if you want to rob us, think again. T-there's nothing work…taking…" Sakura leaned forward until her head rested in her hands, tears leaking out from between her fingers and soaking the carpet floor beneath her.

Suddenly, before she knew it, the knocking stopped and Kakashi-sensei was sitting next to her on the couch. "You're wrong" he stated kindly. "You're worth a whole lot more than that. Don't sell yourself short."

Sakura shook her head. "Y-you're wrong, sensei!! It's all my fault. I'm the one who pushed Naruto to go get Sasuke…I'm the one who used my pathetic tears to get what I wanted. Now Sasuke's here, but Naruto isn't…and I'm still not happy!! Sensei, what should I do?"

Sakura wailed, suddenly burying her head into Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi, not used to this type of outburst, rubbed her back awkwardly. After a few more minutes he got the hang of it, and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.

"It's okay to cry Sakura" he crooned softly into her ear. "Nobody is blaming you for anything. Just let your feelings out".

Sakura stopped wailing, and looked Kakashi in his eye. "You mean it, sensei?" a small whimper escaped her throat. "Are you sure that…it's not my fault?"

Kakashi just hugged her tighter, not looking her in the eye. He couldn't stand it when she looked at him like that…it made him want to wail, to sob, to keen from the deepest, most hurt parts of his soul.

"It's nobody's fault" he murmured. "Naruto was always like that, ne? Arriving at places with a bang. Never leaving before he made sure everyone knew."

Sakura giggled softly, the sound vibrating through Kakashi's chest. "Yeah, that's Naruto" she whispered. Everything would be just fine. Everything would be alright.

--

**3pm, Konoha Pediatric Psyche Ward**

"Sasuke" Hinata gasped. Sasuke was probably the last person she needed to see, considering that he was part of the reason Naruto was…deceased.

Standing up, Hinata demanded, "Where's Neji-kun! And what are you doing here?"

Sasuke just stared at Hinata, waiting. Quickly, she lost her nerve and slowly sat down, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

"Why…why are you here? What could you possibly have that he did? Y-you know…Sakura was the only one who wanted you!! She's the only one who wanted you back, besides Naruto!! The least you could do is go visit her!"

Hinata took a deep breath, and kept going. Her insides were shaking, her knees felt like jelly, and that lightheaded feeling just wouldn't go away.

"I needed him…we all needed him!! What makes you so special…you don't deserve him…you don't deserve him…"

A pitiful sob ripped itself from Hinata's throat, and she closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly, she felt two warm arms encircle her from above.

"I understand" Sasuke's deep voice rumbled from above. "I know…I know exactly how you feel. I want to make it up to you." Sasuke averted his eyes, still uncomfortable with telling people what he felt.

"Would…you let me…do that?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled softly, her eyes telling everything he needed to hear. "Let's go to the commons room, Sasuke-kun. We have all the time in the world"

--**Naruto's apartment, 3rd floor, bedroom**--**approx. 2 months later**--

Iruka sat, unmoving, on Naruto's bed and stared at a certain picture. It held Sasuke, Sakura, and…Naruto. Kakashi was behind all three of them, a hand on Sasuke and Naruto's head, trying to make them face the camera. _Sigh._ Iruka remembered that day clearly…he remembered…because he was there.

_--flashback--_

"_Naruto! I want to be in the middle! You always get to be in the middle in our pictures!" Sakura whined._

"_Neee, I wouldn't want to stand next to that bastard anyways. He smells funny today"._

"_Naruto, don't tease Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke, ignoring both of them, tried to inconspicuously sniff his armpit. Oh for the love of…he knew it was time to start buying deodorant._

_Kakashi laughed good-naturedly and took a stance behind his students. "You see?" he asked, addressing the man behind the camera. "This is what it takes to create a memory. Patience, willpower, and someone who can keep the three of them still for about 10 seconds."_

_Naruto jumped up energetically. "Yeah, yeah!! I can stay still for tons of mega-hours, dattebayo!!"_

"_Usurakontachi. You do realize that you just contradicted yourself, right?"_

"_Grrr, Sasuke!!"  
_

"_Stupid."_

_Iruka leaned back as a full hearted guffaw ripped from his throat. "Come on, guys! I need to take this picture by three!!" _

_-snap-_

_Picture taken successfully._

_--end flashback--_

Iruka let a small smile creep onto his face. They had so much fun that day…it was the first day off that he had in 2 years. Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Iruka out of his reverie.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama, I didn't see you there!" He stuttered, bowing quickly. "I—"

"None of that, boy" Jiraiya said gruffly. "Today is his day, not mine."

"Yes…you're right." Iruka looked up and stared at Naruto's wall, where a crudely drawn picture of himself, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto was standing. '_Me and the Big Guys'_ he had labeled it. Iruka felt the belt vibrating softly, in response to Jiraiya's deep chuckling.

"The big guys, huh? Yet, in the end, I think was bigger and braver than any one of us." Jiraiya walked toward the door, gently pulling along Iruka with him. "Come on. It's time".

Iruka and Jiraiya arrived at the site, just as Neji and his team did. Sasuke and Hinata were already there, of course. Slowly, Kakashi and Sakura made their way there, as well as the Hokage, the Kazekage, and various others who felt that Naruto impacted them in some way or another.

Ten minutes after the last person arrived, it started. Hinata clung onto Sasuke, feeling slightly chilly, yet warm all over on the inside. "It's finally over" she breathed. "He's getting his name carved into the stone…right under the 4th Hokage's. It's only fitting"

Everyone watched as "Uzumaki Naruto" was carved into the killed in action stone, some talking amongst themselves, some staring silently.

Gaara turned to Tsunade. "Thank you for inviting me" he said solemnly. "It's a shame that he never became Hokage, but I know he would've been a better Kage than I could ever be." Turning back around, Gaara didn't miss the warm look in Tsunade's eyes as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Well guys" Jiraiya announced loudly. "Time and time again Naruto pulled through for us, and now, it's our turn. Let's hear it for Naruto!!"

"For Naruto!!" everyone cheered.

"Come on, I didn't hear you!!" Hinata suddenly yelled, surprising everyone. Happy tears sprung to her eyes, and dripped down her shining face. "Now, who are we doing this for?"

"FOR NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Everyone yelled. There were some whistles, some catcalls (thanks, Kiba), and clapping all around. Ignoring the sound all around them, Sasuke turned to Hinata.

"You…are awesome. You know that, right?" he asked, as he wiped the tears off of Hinata's cheeks. Hinata nodded shyly, suddenly aware of how close he was to her.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath, and leaned closer to Hinata. At the same time, they both leaned forward and kissed each other. Abruptly they pulled apart.

"Yuck!"

"Oh, gross!"

Wiping their mouths furiously on their sleeves, Hinata and Sasuke grinned at each other like little children.

"Just friends?" he asked.

"Just friends" she agreed. _The way Naruto would've wanted it to be_.

--OWARI--END--

Yo!! Everybody, thanks for sticking with me throughout the whole story!! Ignoring oneshots, this is the first _story_ I've actually finished!! And I'm quite proud of myself!!  I hope you guys liked it too, cuz I dunno if I could ever do that again. Lol. From now on, I believe I'll be sticking to oneshots…hahaha.

Reviews, comments, and constructive critiscism are all greatly accepted. –bows- Now, I must go back to that homework I've been neglecting…ehehehe.

-cardcaptor eternity


End file.
